Finding You Can Change, Learning You Were Wrong
by MissMakenzie2
Summary: 'That boy had some sort of secret, the problem was finding out what it was, the even bigger problem was wondering if he was ever going to see him again.' Poynter/Judd.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is the first of any of my chaptered fics that I have actually finished. It has been kind-of sitting around for a couple months because I wasn't sure about it. So I hope you like it. Comments are very much appreciated! :) Xx

Disclaimer: Sadly this is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

Chapter 1

"Tom, do we really have to keep doing this?" Danny whined as they walked into the building to go through yet another round of auditions for bassists to make their band complete.

"You want to be in a band, right?" Danny gave Tom the 'ummm… duh!' look, "Well we can't have a band without a bassist."

"Ok what if I give you a deal?" Tom stop and looked at Danny, mentally trying to decide whether or not he wanted to hear his idea, being vaguely aware of what goes on in Danny's head.

"Go on." Tom started slowly, crossing in arms.

"Well if we don't find someone today we could take a week off…" Danny trailed off, anticipating Tom's reaction.

"You're joking, right? The record company only gave us 2 months to find someone and-"

"And we will." Danny cut Tom off, "But Tom we don't need to do auditions every single day for two months. We will put another advert out and then take a week off. We need a break, please." Danny pushed out his bottom lip and gave Tom the puppy dog look.

The blonde kept his arms crossed with an emotionless expression for a good few seconds before caving. "Fine, one week." Tom held up one finger to emphasize his point, "Then its straight back to work, got it?"

The brunette nodded and let out a girlish sort-of squeal then basically jumped into Tom's arms.

"Ok, ok." Tom laughed and pushed Danny off of him, "But for today we have to do our job."

"Unfortunately." Danny mumbled under his breath as Tom started to walk away.

Tom stopped again, "What was that?" He asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

Danny attempted to act innocent, "Oh noting not a thing. Cruella." and then took off down the hall before Tom could retaliate.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Tom yelled back and took off after the other guitarist.

Danny twisted his head while still running to look at Tom and stuck his tongue out. Then Danny turned his head back to look forward and ran straight into a door.

Tom didn't even pause to see if the brunette was alright. "Serves you right." the blond said with a smug expression and walked through the doors into the audition room.

Danny joined him several minutes later rubbing his head where a fairly large purple bruise was starting to form.

"How's you're head?" Tom asked leaning forward on the table as Danny sat down.

Danny gave him a rather pissed off look, "Oh, shut up."

Tom tried to lean over to snatch Danny up in a hug, but after a few moments with no avail Tom gave up and sent the brunette a glare.

"Fine be a git about it." Tom said knowing the Danny couldn't stay mad at him for long.

Which proved to be true as the brunette went back to being his happy, goofy, and sometimes quite dumb self not long after.

That day they looked at several bassists but none of them seemed to be quite what they were looking for. Of course Tom and Danny weren't quite sure exactly what that was, but none seemed to fit.

Later that afternoon their drummer Harry, who they had chosen a few weeks prior, had joined them and he didn't really seem to like any of them either. Several hours later with no success what so ever they decided to take Danny's advice to give up for the day and start again the week after next.

After they had walked out of the building the three had mutually decided to walk through downtown London to get their mind off of the day's events, or rather lack there of. As they were passing a record store on one of the side streets something made them stop abruptly, at the same time the two guitarists and the drummer backed up and peered in.

What they saw was a young boy no older than the age of sixteen sitting on an amp with a bass guitar on his lap. From what they could hear, with the glass separating them from the boy, he was playing what sounded like a Blink 182 song. He was nodding his head to the beat with his blonde fringe covering most of his face, which was screwed up in deep concentration, and yet somehow he looked completely at ease and relaxed.

The three boys were absolutely mesmerized by the sound this boy was making with his fingers; they stayed rooted on the spot just watching him through the window as people weaved their way around them. Finally after a few moments of complete and utter silence, it was Danny who stepped forward first making his way into the shop. Tom and Harry gave each other a look before following the guitarist in.

"Oi!" Danny called over making the young boy jump up and set the bass down quickly, clearly startled.

"Hey, hey it's ok." Tom said in a calmer, softer voice then shot Danny a glare for being so boisterous. "Where did you learn to play like that?' The blonde asked as he saw the bassist start to calm down.

"I- I taught myself." The boy stuttered and bowed his head, staring at the floor.

"Really?" Danny asked clearly impressed and with his head still bowed the boy nodded slowly.

"Hey we are putting together a band but we still need a bassist. Do you think you would be interested?" Tom asked hoping that they had finally found what they were looking for. But his hopes were crushed when he saw the boys head shoot up quickly with what appeared to be a rather frighten look on his face.

"Oh no- no thank you." He stuttered once again with his eyes blown wide then turned around and quickly grabbed his jacket.

"Why not?" Harry stepped forward looking pensively at the boy, who was on his way to the door had stopped in his tracks and glanced at the three older boys.

"I just really have to go." He mumbled as he exited the door quickly and took off down the street.

Danny, Tom, and Harry watched him sprint further ad further down the sidewalk.

"Surely a boy his age wouldn't be wearing something like that on a Saturday." Harry spoke first still looking pensive.

"What?" Tom and Danny said at the same time then looked at each other than back at Harry both clearly confused.

Harry sighed loudly "He was wearing a white work shirt and black trousers. Someone his age should be wearing street clothes on a Saturday."

"Maybe he has a job?" Danny stated still looking confused.

"He seems a bit young though, doesn't he?" Tom said now looking just as pensive as Harry.

Danny shrugged, "Yeah I guess." The brunette started towards the door. "Now how about that holiday?"

Tom agreed and the two of them exited the shop together, Harry trailed several steps behind them clearly deep in thought.

'_That boy had some sort of secret, the problem was finding out what it was, the even bigger problem was wondering if he was ever going to see him again.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly this is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

Chapter 2

Over the next few days Harry passed by that particular record shop around the same time as before hoping to spot the mysterious bassist again. Sometimes he would sit at the small coffee shop for hours on end just waiting for the boy to show up. And he did, everyday at two sharp he would turn up then leave every time just before three and he would have the same outfit on, white shirt with black slacks.

Harry was particularly surprised how quickly the two guitarists forgot about the boy, especially on Tom's part; you would think he would not be able to stop talking about it, but in reality he hasn't said anything. Maybe he has gotten used to the disappointment of going through so many auditions that he has decided not to dwell on it. But for Harry he couldn't seem to get the boy out of his head, there was something different and interesting about him, that the drummer just wanted to find out more.

So there Harry sat, large round mug filled with coffee, black of course, pulled up to his lips taking in the scent of the beverage. He sat at the table right up against the window so he could have a perfect view of the music shop and a perfect view of the young boy.

Harry looked to the watch on his wrist it was 2 o'clock on the dot, glancing up quickly he watched as the bassist enter the shop and sat down on the same amp as he does everyday and picked up the same bass; a light tan one with an intricate design painted on it. For a bassist it was the dream bass, one that you imagine having your entire life but you may never get to own it and Harry knew that it was one of, if not the most expensive one in the shop.

The blonde-haired boy picked the bass and held it with as much care as you would a newborn baby, he set it carefully on his lap and began to play. As he was the first time, Harry was completely mesmerized the boy, not only because of his talent but also the complete mystery that was surrounding him.

'_Who is he? Where is he from? How old is he? Why didn't he even consider joining the band? Surely someone with his talent would have loved to be in a band.'_

As all these thoughts ran through his head, Harry stood from his table pulled out his wallet and left enough pounds to pay for his coffee and also for the tip. He grabbed his cup to take one more sip then setting it on the table and started for the door. As he was crossing the street he was mentally preparing himself, at the moment he wasn't quite sure what he was going to say but he was just hoping that he wouldn't scare the boy away.

As he stepped into the shop the boy didn't move an inch, too preoccupied with the music he was making to even look up. Harry cleared his throat directly in front of the boy but that didn't catch his attention either, not exactly sure what else to do he decided to speak instead.

"Um, hi." Harry said a bit awkwardly.

The boy looked up quickly like he had before with the same nervous expression but that almost immediately changed as his face set into a sort-of glare.

"Oh it's you; I told you the first time I wasn't going to join your band, so please stop stalking me."

Harry's mouth dropped, he was taken aback for a moment clearly not expecting that type of remark to come from this boy's mouth.

"Um, sorry but I haven't been stalking you." Harry denied quickly, maybe a bit too swiftly.

"I may be young but I'm not stupid, I have seen you the past couple of days sitting at that coffee place watching me." The boy's face was set with the same frowning expression

The drummer blushed knowing that he had been caught, but he wasn't going to give up just yet and this easily, so he grabbed at stool sitting behind one of the drum kits and sat directly in front of the boy.

"How old are you?"

"Sorry I am not suppose to talk to strangers." The boy replied quickly.

"Hi I'm Harry." Harry stuck out his hand.

The bassist scanned him up and down slowly before pausing at the drummer's hand, then slowly reached out his own to shake.

"Dougie." He said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Dougie." Harry pulled his hand back, "See we are not strangers anymore."

Dougie nodded slowly before looking at him suspiciously, "Are you sure you're not one of those pedophiles or something?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah I'm quite sure. I'm 17, how old are you?"

Dougie was still looking at him as if he was up to something, "I'm 15."

"Really I thought you would be younger." Harry said jokingly.

The blonde-haired boy raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?" He asked curiously.

Harry raised both of his hands as if he was being arrested, "I was just joking."

Dougie nodded and after a few moments had passed the brunette watched as the bassist physically relaxed and began to play again. They stayed in a partial comfortable silence while Harry watched Dougie play, unbeknownst to either of them over an hour had already passed. As Dougie was starting to warm up to the drummer he glanced up at the clock and tensed up again.

"Oh shit! I'm going to be late!" he quickly jumped up slightly startling Harry and set the bass back in it's stand carefully.

"What's going on?" Harry asked frantically still clearly startled.

"I'm sorry, It was really nice meeting you Harry but I really have to go." He said grabbing his jacket like he had the first time.

"Where are you going?" Harry questioned quickly.

"I just have a lot of stuff to do." Dougie explained vaguely and started for the door.

Harry still wasn't sure what was going on but he knew that he had to do something to see this boy again and he had to think fast.

"Same time tomorrow then?" Harry asked quickly before Dougie could leave.

The blonde paused and turned around and for the first time since meeting him, he smiled, it was small but a smile non the less.

"Yeah sure." He said nodding before realizing once again that he really had to go, Dougie gave Harry one last look and a small wave before taking off down the sidewalk.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the amazing comments on the last 2 chapters. Hope you all like this chapter and please let me know what you think. :)

Disclaimer: Sadly this is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

Chapter 3

Through out the first few days of the week Harry would met Dougie everyday at the music shop at two sharp and made sure that the younger boy left just before 3. Also over the week Harry and Dougie got to know each other, well Dougie got to know Harry, the only things that the drummer really actually knew about the bassist was that he has a younger sister who is twelve and he had been playing the bass since he was ten. The latter of the two had actually surprised Harry, with how Dougie played you would think he had been playing since he was 4 or 5, but then again Harry himself had only been playing the drums for only about a year and a half or so.

Other than telling Dougie about himself, Harry mainly sat on a stool opposite the blond watching him play for the hour that they had together. At the first the bassist was quite skeptical of the drummer mainly wondering if he had any alternative motives for spending so much time with him. But after a bit Dougie had started to warm up to the brunette and as the days went by felt more and more comfortable with him.

"Why do you like to spend so much time with me?" Dougie stopped playing suddenly and looked at Harry who had his elbow on his knee and his chin propped on his closed fist, clearly deep in thought.

Suddenly he sat up startled looking at the blonde, "What do you mean?" he asked confused, brows furrowing.

"I mean…" He trailed off looking down, playing with the cuff of his shirt, "You must have better things to do than hang out with me."

"Actually I don't." Harry confessed quietly now being the one to play with his shirt.

"But what about your friends?" Dougie's head shot up clearly surprised, someone like Harry must have loads of friends meaning he would have loads to do.

"I went to a posh school, didn't particularly like it there but it's what my parents wanted." Harry started, "Well when word spread that I had quit Uni to join a band, everybody who I thought were my friends turned their backs on me. My parents were seriously disappointed too, not only because I was letting them down but also because of me half of their friends won't even talk to them anymore. At the moment Danny and Tom are all I have."

"I'm sorry." Dougie said slowly, not really sure what else to say.

Harry smiled softly, "It's ok I have went a few months without talking to my parents, its only been a couple weeks, they'll come around eventually, they always do."

Dougie nodded slowly agreeing with him but also he seemed to be quite deep in thought.

Harry broke that silence by asking, "What about your parents? What are they like?"

This made Dougie's head shoot up once again, eyes wide, very much like the first day they had seen him in the shop.

"I- I don't want to talk about it." Dougie stuttered quietly, seriously considering getting up and leaving the drummer at the shop, but something in his mind told him to stay.

"Oh ok that's fine then." Harry smiled uneasily but decided not to push the subject any further, but something was up, he knew it.

Dougie let out a sigh of relief and put his head down to continue playing the song he had previously been playing. He didn't look up at all through out the next three songs he played but then looked and saw that it was time for him to go.

"I better get going." Dougie said standing up from the amp lifting the bass and strap over his head and setting it carefully on the stand like he does every time.

Harry didn't say anything just stood silently across from Dougie with his head tilted and a curious look on his face.

"What's up?" Dougie asked slipping his messenger bag across his chest and onto his opposite shoulder, looking curiously back at the drummer.

Harry didn't reply but step forward and pulled the bassist into a hug, Dougie tensed for a moment then relaxed slowly wrapping his arms around the brunette. The two stayed there in complete silence for a few minutes, wrapped into a firm hug and ended as they started to loosen and pull away from each other.

"What was that for?" Dougie asked clearly puzzled.

Harry just shrugged, "Where do you go everyday?" Harry questioned changing the subject.

Dougie looked down between them and scuffed his shoe against the out-dated tile of the music shop. "Work." He mumbled quietly clearly embarrassed.

"Work?" Harry repeated, "But you're only 15."

"Yeah, well." Dougie attempted to avoid the actual answer, "I'm saving up for something." He partially lied, but nodded confidently to cover up the fact that he wasn't telling the full truth.

"Oh, ok." Harry nodded slowly, "Can I come see where you work?"

"No!" Dougie yelled out before he could catch himself whipping his head up, slightly startling Harry in the process. "I mean not today." the bassist lowered his voice and blushed looking down once again.

Harry grabbed Dougie's jacket from the amp and handed it to him before shoving his hands in his pockets. The two shared an awkward moment with Harry shifting from foot to foot and Dougie playing with the strap of his bag.

"So…" They both started at the same time before looking up at each other then back down to their feet.

"I-I better get going." Dougie stuttered looking towards the door.

"Oh, oh yeah sure." Both of them started towards the door. "See you tomorrow?"

Dougie didn't say anything just smiled and left the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the support! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! :) Xx

Disclaimer: Sadly this is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

Chapter 4

That very same night Danny, Tom, and Harry decided to go out to dinner together at a nice restaurant in downtown London.

They entered the front doors and walked up to the small front desk where a hostess was waiting.

"Good evening." She greeted them in a upbeat voice, "How many?"

"Three." Tom nodded as she grabbed menus and led them into the dining area.

"Can I start you out with any drinks?"

After drinks were ordered the three of them were quite absorbed in searching the menu to really pay attention to anything else, until Danny's strong Bolton accent broke them out of their thoughts. "Isn't that the bloke from the record shop?"

Harry's head snapped up looking around and spotted the young bassist, who seemed to be arguing with the hostess who had seated them earlier. Dougie looked towards Harry's table nervously several times, like he was afraid to go over there. Harry sat there observing the blonde, he definitely didn't look like the same boy that he had gotten to know in the little record shop, he honestly looked exhausted like he hadn't slept in days.

He hadn't known that this is where he worked, he hadn't realized that a nice restaurant like this would hire a boy that young, whatever Dougie was saving up for it must be very important. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Dougie weaving around the tables making his way towards theirs.

"Hello I'm Dougie and I will be your server tonight." He mumbled nervously and pulled out a pen and a pad of paper from the pocket of his apron, fiddling with it. "What would you like to order?"

After Dougie took their orders he scrambled back towards the kitchens almost knocking into a few customers in the process.

Throughout the night Harry basically watched Dougie's every move, receiving slightly strange looks from Tom and Danny, but ignored them. He watched as he kept knocking over glasses, spilling plates, and running into customers. He had nearly dropped their meals but recovered at the last second before once again making his way quickly back to the kitchen.

But it was right before they were going to leave that he saw Dougie spill an entire tray of food on a supposedly very important customer and watched as he was tugged towards the entrance by the owner of the restaurant. Harry set his part of the bill on the table before quickly rushing towards the entrance where he knew Dougie would be. As he made his way up he stopped short and backed up, ducking behind a plant to not be seen and watched as the owner yelled at Dougie, catching the very end of the conversation.

"Dougie, last time I told you that if something like this happened again then I would have to let you go." The owner said exasperated, clearly tired of yelling and not wanting to create anymore of a scene. "So I'm sorry Doug, but you're fired."

"No! No, you can't! You don't understand, I need this job!" The blonde rambled like he was terrified.

"I know that you and your sister are going through a hard time right now and you're a hard worker. But you just make way too many mistakes and my restaurant is suffering because of it. I'm sorry." And with that the owner walks away.

Harry watches as Dougie runs his hands through his hair roughly a few times before harshly untying his apron, taking the very few tips he had first then chucking the fabric to the ground and storming out of the building.

Harry looked back at Tom and Danny who in all the commotion hadn't realized he had gone before taking off after Dougie.

Harry made sure he stayed a good distance behind the blonde in fear of getting caught. He was starting to wonder just exactly where they were going when Dougie kept walking further and further into downtown London and into the more skeptical part of town.

Finally they stopped in front of a run-down and dingy apartment building, Harry hid around the corner giving Dougie enough time to get into the building before making his way behind the boy. He snuck up the stairs behind the bassist and watched as he made his way into one of the apartments. Harry walked up after Dougie had slammed the door shut and lent his ear against the wood listening intensely to the start of a conversation inside.

"Jazzie? Jaz, where are you?" Dougie yelled into the apartment.

"What's up Dougie." A young girl's voice replied.

" I lost my job." The statement was so quiet that he almost didn't catch what Dougie had said.

"But Dougie that's the third job this month." The girl said.

"I know-I know." He heard Dougie sigh heavily, "I will just have to find another one."

"What if you don't? It took you so long to get this one, what's going to happen to us?"

"Don't worry Jaz, like mom used to say, everything has a way of always working out." Dougie assured the girl.

"I wish she was here."

"So do I Jaz. Hey I made just enough tips, how about we go find something to eat?"

It was then that Harry started to silently panic, but he stayed rooted on the spot seemingly unable to move. The door handle started to jiggle and his gaze was meet by one of a intensely shocked bassist.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly this is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

Chapter 5

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Dougie asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Um-I…um." Harry stuttered, attempting to come up with an excuse, but ended up a bit short.

"Did you follow me here?" Dougie asked suspiciously.

Before Harry could answer a young girl peeked her head through the doorway behind Dougie.

"Dougie? Who's this?" She asked curiously.

"No one." He said stiffly looking at Harry, "We were just going."

"But Dougie?" Harry gasped out as the bassist and the girl made their way down the narrow hallway.

Dougie turned sharply back to face Harry, "Just leave me alone." He said coldly and continued down the stairs.

Harry, as much as he didn't wait to, decided to give up for the night not wanting the piss the blonde off anymore that necessary. Disappointed, he made his way back down the stairs and outside hoping to catch a cab back to the hotel.

As he made his way into the hotel room however, he was greeted by a very angry looking Tom.

"Where the hell have you been?" He questions forcefully right as Harry enters the room.

"Out." Is all that Harry says as he pushes past Tom and goes into the bedroom and climbs into bed. He hears Tom huff loudly clearly frustrated with the fact that Harry's ignoring him, but he doesn't really care, he sighs quietly before turning on his side facing the wall, and settles into a very uneasy sleep.

The next day Harry finds himself sitting in the coffee shop very much like he had before he had properly met Dougie.

He wasn't surprised to see Dougie go into the record shop at the same time as he usually does, what surprises him was the fact that for the first time he was wearing street clothes. Harry looked him over, as if he was seeing a completely new person for the first time, he was wearing an old faded Blink 182 shirt with khaki three-quarter pants, and ratty skate shoes.

Harry couldn't help but wonder about last night, '_why had that job been so important and where were his parents?' _These questions raced through the drummer's mind and before he knew it he was walking into the small music shop and towards the blonde. As Harry stops in front of the bassist, Dougie pauses suddenly and looks up still with the same cold expression that he had last night.

"What do you want?" He asks, tone just as icy.

"Look Dougie I'm sorry, it was wrong, I shouldn't have followed you home." Harry apologized.

Dougie looked him up and down for a second before replying, "You're right, you shouldn't have. Now if you don't mind I told you last night to leave me alone."

"Look, just let me make this right again." Harry pleaded, "Please."

Dougie's gaze softened for half a second before hardening again, "You're too late." He bowed his head to tune the strings, before playing a bit of a riff.

"Just, come on Dougie give me an hour, do you have time for that?" Harry asked before mentally kicking himself as Dougie stops abruptly and quickly looks up with a cloudy look in his eyes.

"I just lost my job Harry."

"I- I know I didn't mean it that way, I swear, just please." Harry kept pleading with him, not wanting to give up.

Dougie let out a heavy sigh before lifting the bass over his head to put it back on the stand and stood up, "Fine." He said stiffly, "You have one hour and that's it."

Harry and Dougie walked out of the shop and down the street to a fairly large park.

Dougie shot the brunette a suspicious look, "I'm still not a pedophile. I swear." Harry joked and finally the blonde cracked a smile, but quickly recovered into the previous stony look.

Dougie crossed his arms and slightly narrowed his eyes at Harry, "Ok, you asked for an hour, now talk."

The two of them continued to walk down the windy path and Harry told him all about himself; from the smallest of things to the much larger ones, in hope that it would get the bassist comfortable enough to talk.

Even though it had been over an hour neither showed signs of stopping or really even checking the time, Dougie finally spoke.

"My dad left us a few years ago, when I was twelve on Christmas Eve." Dougie spoke softly as Harry held his breath. "Typical, huh?" He added sarcastically.

Harry didn't say anything, just grabbed onto Dougie's hand and wove their fingers together. Dougie sucked in a sharp breath and looked down at their interlocked fingers, before looking back up at Harry, but didn't pull away. They continue walking and Dougie continued to open himself up to the drummer.

"Then last year my mum was diagnosed with cancer, but they discovered it real late and the cancer had spread too far to be fixed." Harry squeezed the blonde's hand as he continued, "After she passed away I had to sell everything, because after my dad left, we didn't have much and my mum had to stop working when she got sick." Dougie chocked quietly on a sob, but composed himself again rather quickly. "I used to have a bass, you know." He said looking up at Harry, "Had to sell that too, got just enough money to get an apartment for me and Jaz and to pay for the first few months rent. We would have stayed in our apartment that we had with our mum but we knew that soon we would not be able to afford it, besides too many memories there."

Dougie broke down after that and Harry let go of his hand and pulled him into a tight hug as Dougie sobbed into his chest. They stood completely still in the middle of the path as various people made their way around them.

"You know Dougie, we could help-" Harry started.

"No!" Dougie cut him off quickly, pulling away slightly but not completely, "You don't understand, nobody can know, at least not until I turn 18."

"But I thought your boss at the restaurant knew?" Harry questioned confused.

"I needed the job, so I told him that my mum was sick. But if anyone finds out that me and Jaz are alone, then we will be split up for sure and that can't happen. It just can't." Harry pulled the blonde even tighter against himself.

"Dougie?" Harry whispered into Dougie's hair, who nodded against the brunette's chest, indicating for him to go on, "Can I see your apartment?"

Dougie pulled away slightly and looked up at Harry, "Harry-" He started cautiously.

"Please." Harry cut him off, pleading with him. "I just, I want to understand, just please."

The bassist paused for a moment before nodding slowly. "Ok."

"Yeah?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah." Dougie confirmed, smiling softly.

"Ok." Harry pulled away from Dougie and once again grabbed his hand, "Lets go." He pulled the smaller boy towards the park exit to catch a cab.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly this is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

Chapter 6

Dougie led Harry up the stairs to his apartment door and slowly unlocked the door before pushing it open.

"Well this is it." He said as they walked into the tiny flat and straight into the family room/kitchen which was no bigger than the size of an average 2-person dorm room at uni.

Harry looked around the small room, there was one couch up against the left wall with a coffee table in front of it and on the opposite wall was a countertop which consisted of a sink, stove, microwave, and fridge. Honestly Harry's bedroom at his parent's house was larger then the entire apartment and maybe even more than that.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when Dougie grabbed his hand and pulled him past the bathroom and into a small bedroom. There were two single-sized beds pushed up against opposite walls from each other, one side set up as a girls room and the other side was definitely Dougie's. Where a few Blink-182 posters were hanging on the wall and a small stack of CD cases sitting on the table next to a CD player.

Dougie sat on the edge of the bed as he watched Harry roam around the room observing every last bit of Dougie's things before sitting next to the blonde on the bed.

"It's nice." Harry said glancing around the room, not really sure what else to say.

Dougie gave him a look, "your kidding right?" He asked jokingly.

Harry let out a laugh and put his arm around Dougie's shoulder, "You really have to stop being so hard on yourself, it's not attractive."

Dougie put on a over-dramatic facial expression which didn't last long as he quickly cracked into a smile, Harry smile back just glad for the fact that the blonde was finally opening up to him.

"So…" Harry started when things started to get slightly awkward.

"So…" Dougie repeated back to him then started laughing in which Harry joined in.

"Come on." The drummer said after the laughing had settled and had got up from the edge of the bed.

Dougie got up with him with a confused look on his face before questioning, "Where are we going?" but followed Harry nevertheless.

Harry didn't answer him as they made their way out of the apartment and down the steps to the street and oddly enough Dougie didn't continue to question him. At least he didn't until they were standing outside the particular location that Harry brought them to.

"Harry? What are we doing here?" Dougie asked the brunette warily as they stood outside the restaurant where Dougie used to work at.

"We are getting your job back." Harry said.

Dougie's eyes narrowed, "I don't want your charity Harry. I told you that from the beginning." He said sharply.

"But-" Harry started.

"No." Dougie cut him off, "You just don't understand." He said softly and started to walk away with his head down and hands in his pockets.

"Dougie, just wait please." Harry called out and began to chase after him. Once he was behind Dougie he grabbed the blonde's shoulder and spun him around.

Dougie stumbled for a second then turned fully towards Harry and crossed his arms with his eyes still slightly narrowed, "You know you're starting to run out of chances Harry." He said crossly but still softly.

"I know. I just- I don't know." Harry let out a heavy sigh and shoved a hand through his hair. "I just-"

"Want to help." Dougie finished for him and slowly un-crossed his arms. "I know you do Harry, but this is something that I have to figure out on my own."

"You don't have to." Harry said quietly.

Dougie grabbed onto Harry's hand, "Yes I do, I have a lot of responsibilities now, my little sister being the biggest. I have to take care of her, she's all I got left."

"You have me." The drummer confirmed softly and looked to their conjoined hands.

"I do?" Dougie asked surprised tilting his head in question.

Harry raised his head and smiled at the bassist, "Yeah you do. I know we haven't know each other for long but I feel this connection towards you that I have never felt with anyone else, not even my family."

"I feel the same way." Dougie breathed out.

"Good." Harry's smile widened and gripped on tighter to the blonde's hand.

"Good." Dougie repeated back and mirrored Harry's expression.

"Now, what do we do next?" Harry left go of the bassist's hand and wrapped his arm around Dougie's shoulder .

Dougie wrapped his arm around the drummer's waist and leaned in closer, "Find me a job?"

Harry, taken by surprise, looked down at the blonde and ruffled the boy's hair with his spare hand. "You got it." and they walked down the sidewalk.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hope you all like this chapter and please review, it really makes my day. :)

Disclaimer: Sadly this is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

Chapter 7

Harry didn't get back till late that night and as he walked into the door he found Tom sitting on the armchair in their hotel room's living space with a single small table lamp on. Much like a father would do when his child would try to sneak into the house after curfew.

He stood up slowly and flicked a larger light on casting a much harsher glow to the room slightly startling Harry, "Where have you been?" Tom asked crossly, standing up in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips.

"Out." Harry replied nonchalantly, but inside he was a bit nervous.

"No really I hadn't guessed." Tom shot back sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Well now that that's settled I'm going to bed." Harry patted Tom on the shoulder and started for the bedroom.

"Oh no you don't" Tom said as a matter-of-factly and grabbed the back of Harry's shirt, causing the drummer to stumble backwards and nearly fall over.

"Ow!" Harry yelped in surprise turning to face Tom and rubbing where his shirt had pulled too tight around his neck. "That hurt!"

"You're a big boy get over it."

Harry huffed loudly and crossed his arms tightly, "Ok you have me here, what do you want?"

"Auditions start again tomorrow, we need you there." Tom said, starting to calm down from before.

"But Tom, I have plans tomorrow." Harry argued.

"No buts, you're in this band now, start acting like it!" Tom had thrown all the previous thoughts of staying calm straight out the window.

Harry could see Tom's face start to turn a bright red and he knew that he was pissing the older blonde off, but for some reason at the he could care less.

"So what if I wasn't?" The drummer said quickly.

Tom looked taken aback for a second, "What?" He asked as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What if I wasn't in the band?" Harry repeated, except this time stronger, _what was making him ask this? _He didn't know.

"Are you saying-"

"Yeah I quit!" Harry yelled out firmly, then turned and walked out of the room and slammed the door, then taking the elevator down to the lobby and storming out to the sidewalk.

'_God, what did I just do?' _Harry ran his hands roughly through his hair a few times, frustrated with the fact that he had just ruined everything.

Now settled with the fact that he knew he couldn't go back, he knew where he could go.

Harry knocked loudly a few times, shifting from one foot to the other waiting for the bassist inside to open the door. Finally after a few moments, much to Harry's relief, the door swung open.

"Harry?" The very tired blonde rubbed his eyes sleepily, "What are you doing here?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and took a deep breath, "I messed up."

Dougie looked at him confused, "What do you mean you messed up?"

"I quit."

Dougie looked even more confused then before, "Harry you have to explain what's going on in more than two words for me to understand."

"The band! I quit the band!" He walked through the doorway into the apartment, going over to sit on the couch, "God I can't believe I did that." Harry mumbled covering his face with his hands.

Dougie, now slightly more awake, closed the door and walked over to sit next to the drummer on the couch. "It's going to be alright." He said wrapping his arms around Harry.

"No- no it's not." Harry tried to argue.

"Hey look at me." Dougie said quietly, lifting Harry's chin so that the brunette could look him in the eyes. "Yes it will be, I promise."

Harry didn't say anything in return, just stayed silent, studying the other boys face then slowly leaning in.

"Harry? What are you-"

Dougie was soon cut off by Harry's lips reaching his, the kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like forever.

"You promise?" Dougie gave Harry a confused look, still clearly dazed by the kiss. "That everything will be alright?"

Dougie smiled softly and leaned his chin on Harry's shoulder with his mouth close to the drummer's ear.

"I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Just to let you know this is the 2nd to the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and please review! :) Xx

Disclaimer: Sadly this is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

Chapter 8

"No Danny we can't do that." Tom argued with Danny the next morning.

"Tom! Don't you see? He quit, which means we have to find another drummer."

"But-" The blonde started, but was quickly cut off by Danny.

"No buts, we need to put another ad out, come on we are going to be late." Danny grabbed Tom's wrist and pulled them out of the hotel to the auditions that they had that morning.

Harry slowly wakes up, eyes squinting from the sun coming in through a nearby open window, he reaches a hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Suddenly he pauses, a bit startled, when something moves next to him.

"Harry?" A small sleepy voice whispers. Harry looks down to see Dougie with a serious case of bed head, but still looking quite adorable. "What goin' on?" He mumbles, cuddling himself against the drummer.

Harry smiles softly and places a small kiss on top of the boy's head, "It's alright, go back to sleep Dougie." He lays his head against the bassist's and wraps an arm around Dougie's waist.

Just when Harry had started to fall back asleep Dougie's voice whispered into his ear, "Hey Harry?" Harry opens his eyes and looks at the blonde.

"What's the matter?" He asks quietly.

"I think you should apologize to Tom and Danny." Dougie says slowly, anticipating Harry's reaction.

Which turned out not to be the best one, Harry sits up quickly, giving Dougie a bit of a fright and making him sit up just as quickly.

"Why?" Harry furrows his eyebrows, a bit confused on what had brought this up.

"Well…" Dougie hesitates, playing with the hem of his shirt. "You deserve this, I mean-"

"Then will you come with me?" Harry interrupts him.

"Harry, I don't know about that." Dougie breathes out warily.

"Please I need you there." Harry brings his hand over to grab Dougie's, intertwining their fingers.

Dougie looks from Harry's face to their hands and back up again, he takes a deep breath. "Ok" He nods.

"Yeah?" Harry questions surprised, eyebrows raised slightly.

"Yeah." Dougie repeats a bit stronger, gripping onto the drummer's hand.

As they walk into the building where the auditions are being held is when Harry starts to become nervous. Sensing this, Dougie squeezes the brunette's hand in reassurance, Harry turns his head smiling softly at the blond as they stop in front of the door.

"I'm here to audition for drummer." Harry calls out strongly as soon as they get through the doorway.

"Sorry we are not auditioning drummers today." Tom said not looking up from the table, "Next bassist please."

"I brought someone with me." Harry said pulling Dougie by the hand into the room.

Tom turns around and glares at Harry. "Harry I don't know what you are playing at, but you quit the band."

"Yeah I know I did." Harry admits quietly, "But I want a second chance."

Tom's eyes narrow at the drummer for a moment, "And who said you were going to get one?"

"I have the perfect bassist for the band." He says tightening his hold on Dougie's hand.

Dougie glances quickly from the floor to Harry, eyes wide, "Harry no." He whispers.

Harry turns his back on Tom and Danny and takes hold of the blonde's shoulders, facing him, "Last night you promised me that everything would be alright, I want it to be, for the both of us."

"But-" Dougie started.

"No buts, just please do this, if not for me, then for yourself. You're really talented Dougie, people need to hear you play." Harry looked at Dougie with pleading eyes.

"But I don't have a bass." he said quietly to Harry, unaware that Tom had heard everything.

"Could I get a bass in here please!" Tom yelled over to one of the assistants who left the room only to re-enter a few minutes later with a yellow bass and handed it to Dougie.

"I didn't prepare anything though." He said looking from the bass back up to Harry.

"Don't worry, you'll do great." Harry assured him.

Dougie wove his fingers with Harry's, "Promise?"

Harry smiled softly, "Promise."

Dougie gave him a small smile and nodded to Tom before talking the stage.

Harry waited outside leaning his ear against the door, hearing Dougie hit every note perfectly, then suddenly the music stopped and everything was silent for a few moments. Dougie re-emerged a few moments later with a rather blank look on his face, making Harry a bit nervous.

"What happened? How did you do? What did they say" Harry questions almost frantically.

Dougie's face soon breaks out into a huge grin, "I got in."

"You what?" Harry almost can't believe what he is hearing.

"I got in Harry, I did it."

Harry then picks up Dougie into a tight hug and spins him a around, before setting him down, kissing him soundly on the lips. Their moment was soon broken however when someone clears their throat next to them, they break apart to see Danny and Tom standing just outside of the doors, both with grins spreading across their faces.

"Harry, we want you back in the band." Tom says to the drummer.

"Tom I'm sorry for everything." Harry starts to apologize.

Tom lays a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Just put it behind us, ok?"

"Ok." Harry agrees looking over a Dougie who is having an conversation with Danny.

"Hey Tom, can I talk to you Privately?" Harry asks the elder blonde while still watching the other two boys talk.

"Yeah sure mate." Tom agrees as the walk back into the audition room. "What's up?"

The drummer and the guitarist sit on the edge of the stage while Harry proceeds to explain to Tom about Dougie's situation.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is the last chapter of my story. Hope you all enjoy and thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. :)

Disclaimer: Sadly this is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

Chapter 9 - 3 weeks later

Dougie walks into his room and sets the box he was carrying down onto his new bed, he took a look around before sitting down on the edge of the bed, purely taking in his surroundings.

"Hey!" He heard a voice call him from the doorway, he looked up to see Harry leaning casually against the door frame.

"Hey." Dougie says back before falling silent once again.

Harry walked over to sit next to the bassist, slinging an arm around his shoulder, "So what do you think of the new house?"

Dougie smiled and grabbed onto the drummer's hand, "It's amazing Harry, it really is."

"I'm glad." Harry chuckled softly.

"So it's all ours, right?" Dougie suddenly asks hopefully with his eyes wide, peering up at Harry like a young child.

"Of course it is." Harry replied laying a small kiss on top of the bassist's head, then ruffling the boys hair. "The record label is paying for it, so we have nothing to worry about. Ok?"

"Yeah." Dougie laid his head down on the brunette's shoulder. "How's Jaz settling in?"

"Good, Tom's helping her decorate her room." Dougie could feel Harry laugh, "And Tom enjoys it, I swear he acts like such a girl sometimes."

Dougie chuckled, "Yeah I have never met a dude who likes Disney films so much."

"Yeah, and stuffed animals too, plus bubble baths, and flowers." Harry grinned attempting to think of all the girly things that Tom likes.

The two of them kept giggling softly when, "Dougie!" rang loudly through the house. The voice belonging to that of a young girl.

"Coming Jazzie!" Dougie called back, standing up while grabbing onto Harry's hand and proceeded to lead him out of the room and down the hall.

As they stepped into the bright pink room, Dougie looked at his little sister who had a bright smile, something he hadn't seen in a while.

"Look Dougie! Tom helped me decorate!" She said excitedly. Which she had all the right to, Tom and Danny had taken her shopping, something she hadn't been able to do before Dougie had joined McFly

"It's great." Dougie said, then turned to the elder blonde, "Thanks Tom."

Tom patted Dougie on the shoulder. "No problem mate, I had fun." He smiled at Jazzy who shot him a wide gin.

"Hey Doug?" Dougie turned around to see Danny at the door poking his head into the room.

"What's up?" Dougie asked.

"Could you grab the last box out of the car for me?"

Dougie tilted his head to the side, confusion written across his face. "Why can't you Dan?"

"My back hurts." He complained giving Dougie the puppy-dog look.

Dougie rolled his eyes with a soft smile on his face. "You are such a baby." He laughed, letting go of Harry's hand and started walking out of the room and down the hall to the stairs.

He walked out of the front door to Tom's car that was parked in the driveway. He was surprised, however, when he opened the door of the trunk, to not see a box, but a guitar case.

He hesitated for a moment before opening the case. In it was the bass he had been playing for the last few months in the record shop. He ran a hand over the intricate design painted on the bass, when tears started to fall.

"Do you like it?" Someone called. Dougie wiped his face quickly before looking up to see Danny, Tom, Harry, and Jazzie standing together on the front step.

Dougie looked quickly down at the bass before looking back up to the four of them. "Is this mine?" He asked slowly.

"Duh, It's yours!" Danny laughed loudly.

Tom smiled at the young blonde, "You can't be a bassist in a band without a bass, now can you?" Tom laughed along with Danny.

Dougie left the instrument in the car and raced up to the house. When he got there he grabbed the two guitarists into a tight hug.

"Thanks guys, but you really didn't have to." Dougie said softly into Tom's shoulder, then pulled away.

Danny flicked Dougie in the forehead, "You dork, we were happy to do it! Ok?"

Dougie laughed softly while he rubbed his forehead, "Ok." He agreed before letting go of the two boys to hug Harry.

The drummer wrapped his arms tightly around the bassist's waist, while Dougie leaned his head onto Harry's chest.

"Thank you." Dougie said, slightly muffled by Harry's chest.

Harry pulled away for a second, giving Dougie a bit of an odd look. "What are you thanking me for? It was Tom and Danny who did it, I just gave them the idea." He smiled down at the boy.

Dougie tightened his arms around Harry's neck, flashing him a smile back. "I know but had you not convinced me to try out, I wouldn't be here. So thank you for everything."

Harry leaned his head down and gave Dougie a soft kiss, before slowly pulling away. "Your welcome." He brought a hand up from the boy's waist to rub his fingers against Dougie's cheek.

"Hey Danny, Jaz how about we go inside and make some lunch." Tom said leading the two towards the door, leaving Dougie and Harry alone on the front step.

Dougie took a deep breath once again leaned his head against Harry's chest listening to the brunette's heartbeat, the two stayed silent for several minutes, just basically soaking in each others presence.

Dougie pulled his head away from Harry's chest a few moments later, staring up into the blue

eyes that are so much more intense that his own blue eyes. He smiled softly, " Everything is really going to change now isn't it?" He brought a hand up to Harry's cheek much like the drummer had done to him just a few minutes ago.

"Yeah it is." Harry said turning his head to kiss the palm of Dougie's hand before leaning down to place a few small kisses on the blonde's lips.

Dougie pulled away slightly and was about to lean up for another kiss, when-

"Oi! Dougie! Harry! Stop snogging for 5 minutes and come in and eat!" Danny's heavy Bolton accent rang out the window, quickly followed by an, "Ow! What did you do that for?" signaling that most likely Tom had smacked him in the head.

Dougie giggled, "Well we better get inside before Danny loses the rest of his brain cells from Tom hitting him." He gripped onto Harry's hand, tugging him towards the door.

Harry laughed loudly before following him in, "Yeah we wouldn't want that to happen."

The two boys joined the other three at the kitchen table, where Tom had the stuff for sandwiches set up. As Harry dove into the ingredients, Dougie sat back for a second, and looked at his new 'family'.

He smiled softly. 'You were right mum.' He thought silently to himself, 'everything does have a way of always working out.'

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand lay on his knee, he looked up to see Harry with a slightly worried expression on his face. "You ok?" The drummer asked quietly.

Dougie smiled softly lying a hand over Harry's.

"I am now."


End file.
